Mowgli's Relationships
<Mowgli Allies Humans Shanti Shanti was the first girl he had met when he was still among Man before his transition. She was also the one who helped him reunite with Man, as well as form the bridge between them and the Jungles yet again. Shanti acts as if she can't stand Mowgli at times due to his prankster personality, but deep down she really has strong feelings for him just as he has feelings for her. She is able to show how much she feels for him when he rescues her from the mad snake, Rahksa. After this, she becomes more open to him and decides to live with him in the jungle in his dwellings. Kitty van Brydon Prior to the beginning of the story, like Shanti, Kitty had known Mowgli from their childhood and has had a crush on him since then. She does care for Mowgli a great deal because even when he grew up in the jungle, and thought he had changed into a pervert, she still loved him no matter what, though she never expressed these feelings. It wasn't until later, where she tearfully talks about Mowgli's kindness, that she expresses her feelings of love for him. She was incited to mate with Mowgli by Jun Lee by helping to strengthen the jungle's forces. The next day, she was so embarrassed, that she blushes whenever she and Mowgli look at each other. It is also revealed that she was Mowgli's first kiss when they were children. After she moved into the jungle, she started to become bolder in building her relationship with Mowgli, such as sneaking into his bed at night, and calling him "darling". She becomes slightly less concerned about civil behavior in the jungle, even offering to have sex with him. Sadira Sadira is madly in love with Mowgli but she isn't his official girlfriend because he loves Shanti. Sadira cares a great deal for both of them and does not want to destroy their relationship, but she does declare that she will be Mowgli's mistress. Lala Jun Lee He likes her free spirit and cheerful outlook on life. He's also quite fascinated with her flexibility. Lynette Landon Animals Bagheera Bagheera was the one who found Mowgli and took him to Rama and his wife, and watched over him as he was raised by the wolves, and when he discovered the Totem of Tantu. The two had a brother/mentor friendship, helping the young man become stronger and faster, as well as helping him out with wisdom. He and Bagheera have an great friendship until Bagheera had to convince Mowgli to go to the Man-Village. Despite this, Bagheera and Mowgli are great friends. During his time with the wolf pack, Bagheera mentioned that he and Mowgli often went on walks throughout the jungle together, indicating their close bond. Baloo King Louie Kaa Originally, Mowgli was terrified of Kaa due to her trying to eat him after inadvertently trespassing in her domain but, after she, Baloo and Bagheera spoke for him in the Council of the Wolves, he sees her as a powerful ally and wise teacher. Ernest/Grey Enemies Humans William Boone Animals Shere Khan Tublat Rahksa Mor'du Category:Relationships